<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elegia by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454555">Elegia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light Angst, Magic University - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, ehkä?, lievää synkistelyä, taikayliopisto, yksipuolinen ihastus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pelkkiä tunteita, häilyviä mielihaluja. Ei niille rakennettu taloa, perhettä, </i>elämää.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle Delacour/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raapalepuuroa [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elegia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä on tuplaraapale eli sisältää tasan 200 sanaa. Tästä oli tarkoitus tulla suorasanaisempi ja pidempi, mutta kappas kappas. Sentään ei mennyt ihan runomitaksi, josta ennen kirjoittamista jo Chuukolle vitsinä (?) heitin :P Ficci sijoittuu <span class="u">sodan jälkeiseen aikaan</span>, kun sekä Hermione että Gabrielle opiskelevat Britannian taikayliopistossa. Hermione ja Ron ovat siis jo naikussa :)</p><p>Paritus on tuolla lailla tavallisesti merkittynä, mutta sen voi halutessaan ajatella yksipuolisena tai olemattomana. Mä tietysti ajattelin sen juuri tietyllä tavalla, mutta jätän lukijalle vallan tehdä omat tulkintansa \o/</p><p>Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456586">Pidä hänestä huolta</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana <i>elegantti</i> tuli Gabriellesta helposti mieleen. Se soljui Hermionen kielellä yhtä notkeana, yhtä aaltoilevana kuin tyttö itse. <i>Nainen.</i> Niinpä muodonmuutosloitsujen syntyoppi jäi varsin vähäiselle lukemiselle niillä hyppytunneilla, joilla Gabrielle istui pöydän toiselle puolen painettuaan ensin polttomerkkinsä Hermionen poskille, halusi Hermione niitä tai ei.</p><p>
  <i>"Totta kai opiskelemme yhdessä! Mehän olemme nyt sukua!"</i>
</p><p>Niin, he olivat. Halusi Hermione sitä tai ei. Hänen kultainen sormuksensa, rakkaudella sormeen pujotettu, pyöri ympyrää, kun hän koetti olla katsomatta Gabriellen solakoita, vapaita sormia ja niiden ympärille kiertyvää hopeajuopaa. Tai kun hän yritti olla kiehumatta, kuplimatta, puristamatta sormiaan nyrkkiin kun Amanda sujahti Gabriellen viereen ja kuiskutti korvaan, <i>vaikka kaikki tiesivät, että loitsi huulillaan rakkautta suoraan iholle: märkiä suudelmia kiemurtelevalla kielenkärjellä.</i></p><p>Hermione vihasi sovinnaisuutta, johon oli kasvanut ja johon tiesi kuuluvan, halusi tai ei. Mutta se oli jotain vakaata, konkreettista. Mitä tämä muka oli? Pelkkiä tunteita, häilyviä mielihaluja. Ei niille rakennettu taloa, perhettä, <i>elämää</i>. Mutta miksi sitten Ginny ja Gwenog? George ja Oliver? Jopa Neville ja Dean, vaikka kaikki olivat luulleet sitä vain kämppäkaveruudeksi, säästösyistä.</p><p>
  <i>"Me menemme lepäämään lopputunniksi, ehtiihän myöhemminkin lukea. Tuletko sinäkin?"</i>
</p><p>Ruskeat kiharat puistelivat, ja jälleen oli lukurauhaa syventyä Mahmudin aksioomiin, niihin tuttuihin ja turvallisiin. Lukea mielestä pois harhapolut ja häiritsevät haavekuvat.</p><p>Elämään tässä ja nyt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>